


Lost in Reality | A Collection of One Shots

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Glee, Newsies - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: 1. Carry On (Sprace | Newsies)2. Charmed (Sprace | Newsies)3. The Lead Singer (Sprace | Newsies)4. Come to Bed (Sterek | Teen Wolf)





	1. Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> "I got one foot in the golden life, one foot in the gutter  
> So close to the other side, so far from the wonder  
> I got one foot in the golden life, one foot in the gutter  
> So sick of the tug of war, it keeps pulling me under"  
> \- Outer Space/Carry On, 5 Seconds of Summer

"Race?" Spot says as Race rushes past the living room of their apartment, disappearing down the hall with a slam of the shared bedroom door. Spot quickly gets off the couch and hurries down the hall. Spot cracks the door open slowly, "Can I come in?"

"I guess," Race says from his place on the bed. Race is sat in the middle of the bed with his head resting on his knees. Peering out at the New York City skyline that is currently highlighted by the sunset.

"Did something happen today at work?" Spot asks climbing onto the bed sitting beside the curly haired boy that he loves.

"Ya, something did," Race mumbles not even looking at Spot, but his finger are almost angrily attacking each other.

"And it seems that whatever happened is causing you great amounts of stress," Spot said lovingly while taking Race's hands in his own, saving Race's fingers, "correct?"

"Yes," Race answered, "The thing is, I got a promotion."

"Anth, this is great news," Spot said, "But why are you so stressed about it."

"I like my job, Spot," Race said turning to look at the man he loves, "I love working at the front desk. I don't want to move upstairs."

Race works at Parsons School of Design as a secretary. Race loves his job seeing all the students that attend Parsons, hearing about all the projects their making. Race and Spot's apartment is full of fun trinkets and treasures the students give him. The school gave Race a promotion to move upstairs as the secretary for the administration's office, where Race would never see the kids.

"Race, you don't have to move upstairs if you don't want to. I know that the kids love having you at the front desk. Who wouldn't love seeing your smiling face every morning," Spot laughed lightly pecking Race's lips.

"You have to say that, we're dating," Race laughed, "But moving upstairs pays more Spot."

"Race, I've told you before if you love what you do then you never have to work a day in your life. You move upstairs, and you will be working every day, Love. We aren't in desperate need of money Race, so if you want to stay downstairs, then you stay downstairs," Spot encouraged.

“So, you wouldn’t be mad at me if I chose to stay at the main desk?” Race asked.

“I will never be mad at you if you are doing something that makes you happy, Anthony,” Spot said using Race’s given name, something that was only used in serious situations.

“Thanks, Sean,” Race said laying back on the bed.

“Ok, Race. Get changed and then we can go to sleep because I’m not waking up to you complaining about how your favorite pants got wrinkled again,” Spot laughed walking over to their closet.

“Oh my God, that was one time,” Race laughed walking up behind Spot. Race changed into a pair of pajama pants and sweatshirt from high school as Spot changed in a pair of sweatpants.

“I love you,” Race said climbing into bed as Spot did the same on the other side.

Race rolled over, so Spot and himself were facing each other before Spot replied, “Love you too, Racer.”


	2. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot was to be home hours ago, and Race has no idea where his husband disappeared to.

Race was lying in bed spacing off at the wall opposite of the door when he heared the door open. The next thing he felt was the bed sink beside him. “Spot?” Race said not training his vision from the wall.

“I thought you were asleep,” Spot said sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

“Where were you?” Race questioned trying not to cry. Spot was supposed to be home early that night, Race had had a whole meal cooking but Spot never came home, until now.

“I had to go and get a few things,” Spot said placing his hand on top of Race hair, in the pile of blonde curls. Race sat up pushing Spot’s hand off of his head.

“You said you would be home early,” Race said wiping one of the tears from his eyes, “I had supper ready… and you never showed up.”

“Race I’m sorry,” Spot said setting his hands on Race’s bare shoulders.

Race pushed Spot’s hand off of his shoulders, “I didn’t know where you were. You said you would be home at six Spot it's ten thirty and you just got home. Four and a half hours of not knowing where you were.” Race messed with the chain around his neck on which he kept his wedding ring. Spot had his on his finger, but Race constantly lost his so they decided to put it on a chain because it was harder for him to lose it that way.

“I had to get something for you, that’s why I was home late,” Spot explained while spinning his ring around his finger.

“You could have told me you would be late,” Race said, “I would have understood.”  
“But I wanted it to be a surprise,” Spot laughed.

“Tesoro, you know how much I hate surprises,” Race whined while letting go of his ring so it landed back on his chest.

“I know, Race. But you will like this one,” Spot laughed, “Hang on I’m gonna go get it.” Race sat on the bed as Spot raced out of their room only to return with a small black box. The box was bigger than the one Spot had proposed to him with though.

"Spot I told you no more presents," Race scolded while trying not to laugh.

Spot handed the box to Race before saying, "Just open the box, you idiot."

Race opened the box to find a charm bracelet, “Spot, non dovresti avere.”

“Race, I’m not fluent in Italian,” Spot laughed as Race pawed through the collection of charms.  
“You shouldn’t have gotten me this,” Race said again but this time in English.

“Every charm mean something special,” Spot explained, “The globe because you're my world Race, the Eiffel Tower because that's where we spent our honeymoon, The “B” is for Brooklyn, while the “M” is for Manhattan, Then there is a heart with my initials “SC” on one side and yours on the other “AH”, and all the open places are places to put more charms in the future.”

By the end Race had tears rolling down his face as Spot held the bracelet in his hands, “Race, why are you crying. Oh, god you don’t want the bracelet, do you? I’m so stupid I knew it was a bad idea. I’m so stupid.”

Race leaped up from his spot where he was sitting and crashed his lips onto Spot’s knocking Spot backward on the bed. “Spot these are tears of happiness not tears of sadness or anger,” Race laughed after he was done kissing Spot.

“I thought you didn’t like it,” Spot whispered.

“Spot I don’t like you, I love you and I love every little thing you do,” Race giggled before sitting up while balancing himself with his knees on opposite sides of Spot’s waist.

“I love you, Anthony,” Spot smiled.

“I love you too, Sean,” Race said before leaning back down to kiss Spot, as Spot hooked the bracelet around Race’s wrist.


	3. The Lead Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Spot out for drinks to get his mind off his finals. But Spots night takes a turn when he sees the singer of the band performing tonight.

“Spot just relax,” Jack said grabbing Spot’s shoulders as they walked into a bar with Davey, Crutchie, and Blink.

“Jack, finals are next week how can you relax?” Spot asked as the group sat around a high table in the middle of the room.

“Because I can,” Jack laughed.

“Can’t I just go back to the dorm and study. You guys can stay here,” Spot argued.

“You need to relax and I hear there is a pretty good singer performing tonight, so no you can not go home,” Jack answered. Spot watched as the band set up, and a cute blonde wandered around the stage.

Jack laughed while punching Spot lightly on the arm. “See something there you like Spoty,” He teased.

“Shut up would ya,” Spot grumbled while watching as the boy put on a microphone and picked up a guitar. Spot spent the rest of the night watch and listening to the mysterious boy on stage. His attention was pulled from the boy as Davey asked him a question.

Race sat beside his bandmate Mush who was the drummer, “Musher would you stop tapping the tables you're driving me nuts,” Race laughed. His bass player Skittery sat on the other side of him as Romeo who played guitar with Race sat directly across from him.

“Where did he go?” Spot asked looking back up at the stage to realize the band disappeared.

“They’re at the table behind us,” Blink whispered into his ear. Spot turned around to see the group was all talking while eating a plate of nachos.

“I’m going to step outside for a minute,” Race said before heading out the front doors.

“Now's your time,” Jack pestered Spot as the mysterious boy walked outside. “Go and get him.”


	4. Come to Bed

“Stiles,” Derek called walking down the hall out of their shared bedroom, “It’s time for bed.”

“I just have to finish this report, then I will come to bed,” Stiles said not looking up from the piles of papers and his laptop that flooded the dining room table.

“Sti, it’s past midnight,” Derek said setting his hands on Stiles’ tense shoulders, “and you have work in the morning.”

“I know Der. It’s just I have to figure this case out and I just need to get it done,” Stiles complained running his hand down his face.

Derek wasn’t having it tonight. “Stiles your job is causing too much sleep loss, and it is not healthy. I will come to the station with you tomorrow and explain why your reports aren’t done, but right now you need some sleep,” Derek said before pulling Stiles’ chair away from the table. Derek slipped his arms under Stiles’ legs and back pulling him to his chest, before heading back to their bedroom. 

Derek dropped Stiles onto the bed before going to Stiles’ dresser to find him a pair of sweats and tee shirt to sleep in. Derek laughed after turning around to see that Stiles had starfished on the top of the bed, with this head under his pillow. “Go change and then you can go to sleep,” He laughed dropping Stiles’ clothes on his back.

“Fuck you,” Stiles grumbled grabbing his clothes, heading to the adjoined bathroom.

“Not tonight,” Derek laughed, “You’re too tired tonight.”

“Don’t tell me what to do Sourwolf,” Stiles complained walking back to the bed while pulling his shirt over his head. He promptly laid down on his side of the bed while Derek climbed into his.

“Sti, I love you but shut up and go to sleep for fucks sake,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear while pulling Stiles to himself.

“Love you too, Der.”


End file.
